Scaredy Cat Flack!
by mandy9578
Summary: Was that a girly scream, Flack? Flack/Stella. Fiesta. Established Relationship.


**SCAREDY CAT FLACK!**

**By mandy9578**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flack and Stella. I'm just taking them out for a ride. I promise to return them as soon as I'm done. They belong to Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.**

**Author's Note: This was inspired by feathergirl926. Again. LOL! She always gives me these great fic ideas. Stupid plot wabbits, wouldn't budge until I had given in! They get really annoying, begging me for them to see the light of day. LOL! Anyway, this was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading this. Now on with it…**

**88888888**

**88888888**

Don Flack, fresh off the shower, wearing a ratty old shirt and sweats, was busily preparing for Friday Flick Fest while Stella took her turn to get cleaned up in their bathroom. It was a little ritual he and Stella enjoyed at least once a month ever since they started dating and even continued after they had moved in together. It was one of those things that they both enjoyed doing indoors. Just sitting back on the couch, watching a movie and stuffing their faces with all kinds of junk food.

This week was his turn to choose the film and set up everything. So as soon as he got off shift, he had headed to their local Blockbuster and rented a couple of DVDs. After that, he dropped by the grocery to get some provisions which included popcorn, potato chips, salsa, soda, and Stella's favorite candies, well, his actually, enough to satisfy their bodies' craving for salty and sweet things. Then it was home to their apartment.

Standing in front of the microwave, waiting for the popcorn to stop popping, he was thinking if he had everything ready. _Let's see…Popcorn's in the microwave. _He looked over to the coffee table in the living room to check the stuff he put there. _Potato chips in the bowl, candies, salsa, candies, two giant tumblers for their drinks, soda, candies, freshly delivered pizza. DVDs on top of the DVD player. Okay, all set. What's taking Stella so lo-. _The ding of the microwave interrupted the flow of his thought. He pulled the microwave door open, took out the bag of popcorn and opened it gingerly, careful not to get steam in his face. He poured the contents into a bowl and brought it over to the coffee table.

"Stel! Are you done yet," he shouted towards their bedroom, getting impatient.

"Just about," came the reply from the bedroom.

"Stel! Come on! The pizza's getting cold and my stomach's growl-," he stopped mid-sentence as Stella came out of their bedroom, wearing one of Flack's pajama tops, drying her curly hair.

"Hold your horses, handsome! I know how much you love your food," she replied with a smirk on her face.

"But Stel," he trailed off as she interrupted him.

"No buts," she said as she put the towel on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "So what are we watching tonight," she asked as she headed towards the living room, plopping herself on the couch.

"Here," Flack said as he handed her one of the DVDs.

"Ring," Stella said incredulously, looking at Flack. "Are you sure Flack," she asked, trying to keep a smile off of her face, thinking back to the time when they were at that abandoned monastery.

"Well, I've seen the American version and I don't think this one will scare me," he said with absolute confidence.

"Are you _really, really_ sure," she pressed again. "Remember that time at that abandoned monastery and you got so antsy about the rumors of it being haunted. Aiden even called you a scaredy cat," Stella said with a glint of humor in her eyes. She didn't dare remind him of her calling him chicken.

"Stel, I _am_ not," he said indignantly. "This is just a movie while that thing at the monastery is as real as you can get. Well, it's real life and not make-believe anyway. Besides, the guy over at Blockbuster said this original Japanese version is _sooo_ much better than the one with Naomi Watts. I've seen one version, I think I can handle the other one," he continued.

"Well, if you say so Detective Flack," she replied, humoring him in a mock-convinced voice. "Let's get this show on the road," she said, handing Flack the DVD.

Flack popped the DVD into the player and then sat beside Stella, grabbing a slice of pizza. Holding the remote, he pressed play on the menu. As the movie was starting he thought to himself. _Maybe Stella'll get scared and she'll end up attached to me like a leech. Ha, that'll show her who's a scaredy cat!_

_Boy was he fucking wrong! _He had found that out not even an hour into the movie. He didn't realize he kept squeezing the life out of Stella's hand. Her occasional "ouch" would remind him to release his tight grip on her hand. He had always answered with a very sheepish, "Sorry Stel." That wasn't the end of it however. When the vengeful evil spirit Sadako was getting near the screen, climbing out of the TV, he gave out a loud scream. Stella got startled, grabbed the remote, stopped the movie and stared at Flack.

"Huh? What? Hey! Stel, why'd you stop the movie," Flack asked.

"Was that a girly scream, Donnie boy," Stella asked, laughing.

"What!?! That wasn't a girly scream," he said indignantly but looked a bit embarrassed at the same time, if that was possible.

"Oh yes it was," she teased him.

"No, it wasn't," he said, trying not to sound pissed.

"Okay. Whatever you say," Stella said, humoring him. "Now, can I play the movie," she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course," he said in a level voice.

**88888888**

Stella was cleaning up their mess while Don was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. _He couldn't believe that he had sat through the entire movie. It was probably one of the scariest he'd seen in years. Now he knew he was going to have nightmares. Fuck!_ He finished rinsing his mouth and headed over to his side of the bed. He checked his side table and he couldn't find what he was looking for. _Where was it?__ Check your pants doofus!_ He went over to the hamper and grabbed his slacks. He felt the pockets and got what he needed. He made his way to the bed and climbed in. "Stel!" he shouted.

Stella entered their room, "are you ok-," she stopped dead in her tracks, doing a double take. "Flack, _why_ are you wearing your rosary around your neck," she asked, her voice tinted with laughter. "Did you really get scared," she continued, trying so hard to keep from laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny. Well, _yes_ it is funny," Flack said, his face starting to get red from embarrassment. "I'm not afraid to admit I got scared shitless. That Sadako was really freaky. No wonder, they made an American version," he continued.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry. I'll just brush my teeth and I'll hop into bed in a minute," Stella said, trying to sooth her lover.

She made her way to their bathroom and was brushing her teeth when she heard him impatiently call out to her to hurry up. "Coming," she had shouted back, shaking her head, grinning at her reflection in the mirror. Finished, she went out of the bathroom and headed to her side of the bed.

Climbing in, Flack immediately grabbed her into a hug. "Awww, miss me much? Nah, are ya still scared Flack," she teased him again, seeing that he was still wearing his rosary. She knew that he always kept it in his pocket like an amulet, just like she always had hers in her purse.

"Stel, humor me. Can we recite the Prayer to Saint Michael together," he asked softly.

St. Michael the Archangel, besides being the Patron saint of police officers, was considered the heavyweight of angels, the bigwig. He is seen as the Five-Star General of God's Army in the fight against evil. That Stella knew from years of attending Catechism. "Okay, sweetie," she answered just as softly. "Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against…" they had recited together.

"Sweet dreams Flack," Stella said after finishing the prayer, kissing him on the mouth.

Flack pulled her closer and said, "God, I really hope I don't have nightmares," he said sincerely. "Well, if I do at least I have someone beautiful to chase those nightmares away," he said, a toothy grin forming on his face.

"Awww, aren't you sweet," Stella said, playfully tapping his cheek with her hand. She kissed him again. "Goodnight Don," she said, closing her eyes.

"G'night Stel. I love you. Thanks for understanding," he said, switching off the lamp on his night table.

"I love you too Don. Don't worry about it," she said, kissing him one last time before turning off her lamp. _God, how she loves the man. That's what she loves about Don.__ He wasn't perfect. He was human after all. That's what she finds so endearing about him. He can face down a member of the Irish mob with an AK-47 pointed to his face without batting an eyelash but he wasn't afraid to admit he was scared of ghosts or gets carried away with his emotions while watching a scary movie. Ah, such a character, my Flack. _She could hear him snoring softly beside her and reassured that he was okay, she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Fin.**

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Please push that purple button and leave me a review. I would love to read what you think of this story. Really I do! LOL! The inspiration for the rosary-wearing is my sister. When she really gets freaked out by a scary movie, she wears her rosary to bed. LOL! Anyway, I hope this was entertaining. So please leave me a review. :)**


End file.
